


whenever i breathe you're on my mind

by thelightwoods



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s01e10 The Doctor Dances, F/M, Falling In Love, Getting Together, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Episode: s01e10 The Doctor Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelightwoods/pseuds/thelightwoods
Summary: Everyone's in love, and nobody notices.It figures that the TARDIS would be the one to get them together.[[set during season one, between 'The Doctor Dances' and 'Boom Town']]





	whenever i breathe you're on my mind

**Author's Note:**

> YES THE TITLE IS FROM A BILLIE PIPER SONG SO SUE ME  
> also, my first fic on ao3!! i'd love to hear feedback!!

The moment Jack Harkness meets the Doctor and Rose Tyler, he can see they are hopelessly in love. But at the same time, he can see that Rose is so young, and the Doctor is so old. It doesn't help, of course, that neither of them have noticed the other's affections - even when the two of them are so enraptured in dancing with each other that they don't even notice when he teleports them into his ship.

So Jack resolves to help them get together. It's against his nature, really, but they are both so  _wonderful_ , and he doesn't want them to be unhappy.

He really hadn't expected to develop feelings for them both.

***

The Doctor has loved before, of course. He's been alive for a long, long time, though, and that means he is cynical about things like love. He tends to be cynical about feelings in general, actually. But Rose...knowing Rose has changed all that. He'd known she was attractive from the first time they'd met, but now it was like there was a tether somewhere in his hearts, linking him to her, making it impossible for him to tear his eyes away from her whenever they were together.

Meeting Jack, the Doctor had first been unimpressed by his flirtatious ways (especially since they were directed at Rose), but had grown to like him - or at least, like him enough to save his life. He'd casually acknowledged that yes, Jack had a pretty face  ~~and a fine arse~~ , but he figured Jack had far better-looking people than him queuing up, so he ignored his feelings.

But really, Time Lords have two hearts. There was nothing he could do to stop himself falling for them both.

***

Rose had loved the Doctor for a long time, but she still didn't know if he had any idea - or, more importantly, if he loved her back. So when she met Jack Harkness, she acknowledged that he was gorgeous (and also _not the Doctor_ ) and let herself fall into flirting with him, casual touches that didn't really mean anything.

Until they did.

Rose didn't know how it all worked, being in love with more than one guy at a time. But she figured that if aliens existed, and the TARDIS was bigger on the inside, it wasn't really much of a stretch.

***

The TARDIS just wanted the Doctor to be happy, really. She just had a strange concept of what would make him happy, and how to go about achieving it. Apparently, this time, it was necessary to lock the Doctor, Jack and Rose into a room together - and 'locked' was more 'trapped in a room with no doors, windows or other ways in'.

"Why would the TARDIS do this?" Rose asked in alarm.

The Doctor, not wanting to give away his feelings and ruining his friendship with Rose (and Jack), shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe she's bored."

Rose's eyes widened in concern. "So what are we going to do, then?"

Jack smirked. "I could think of a couple of things that could pass the time." He winked at Rose, who blushed.

 _Oh, what the hell,_ the Doctor thought to himself.  _It doesn't have to be anything serious, and it's what the TARDIS wants, anyway._

"Oh? Like what?" the Doctor asked, eyes trained on Jack's eyes, his mouth, the curve of his jaw. Carefully not looking at Rose.

Jack stepped towards the Doctor, something in his eyes searching, asking for permission. The Doctor nodded imperceptibly, and then glanced at Rose, who seemed puzzled by what was happening. She was a 21st-century girl, after all. This sort of thing was new to her.

But then the Doctor stopped thinking, because Jack was reaching for his leather jacket and dragging him into a passionate kiss. He heard Rose gasp behind him, and he grinned and kissed Jack back. Their mouths opened and Jack licked filthily into the Doctor's mouth, causing him to moan loudly.

The two men broke apart, noting the lustful gazes in each other's eyes and their kiss-reddened lips. The Doctor struggled to breathe for a moment, and then he remembered: _Rose._

_What have I done?_

He turned, and she was standing behind him, an almost hungry expression on her face. A part of the Doctor felt disappointed that she didn't look angry, but he thought it was best to explain anyway. "Listen, Rose -"

She smiled. "You know, seeing you two kissing, I thought I'd be angry, you know? The two men I want to kiss most in the world, snogging one another!"

_Wait, what?_

Rose continued, "But, you know, it's alright. The only thing I'm a little annoyed about is that I haven't been a part of this yet." And she gestured between them.

"No, Rose, it's not like that - we're not like that - we just," the Doctor stammered.

Jack grinned. It just made the Doctor want to kiss him more. "Were you even listening, Doctor? Rose just said she wants to kiss you. Well, and me too." He leaned in and kissed the Doctor again. It was only a quick touch of the lips, but it was enough for the Doctor to feel weak all over again. "Go on, then."

Was this really happening? Of course, Jack was from the 51st century, so he had no qualms about three people who all wanted to snog each other - or shag, as it were. And apparently Rose didn't have any problem with it either.

The Doctor looked at Rose. Rose looked at him. She looked so  _happy_ , maybe happier than he'd ever seen her. "Go on, then," she said, repeating Jack's words from before. It felt like a dream, but the Doctor stepped into her personal space, closer than he'd been before, and leaned down, and kissed her. And Rose Tyler kissed him back. They were kissing. The Doctor felt like he was glowing, like his hearts were melting (in the best possible way). He was so, so in love. And he was kissing Rose Tyler. She wrapped her arms around him and brought him even closer. When they finally separated, after what felt like forever, Rose was practically shining with joy, and the Doctor felt exactly the same.

"I love you," she said in a whisper, interlacing their fingers, and then repeated it louder, "I love you." She glanced at Jack, not far off, and added, " _Both_ of you."

Well. That was new.

Jack came closer to them, joining his right hand with Rose's left. "I love you too, Rose."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "Really, Jack? I thought you were a con man."

The other man looked offended. "Just because I trick people into giving me their money, doesn't mean I can't be in love! Speaking of which, you still haven't said it, Doctor."

That startled the Doctor. "What?"

"You're in love with Rose. It's been so obvious, since the first time I met you."

The Doctor protested, "I am -" And then he thought about it. Rose Tyler was the most beautiful woman he'd ever known, inside and out. Love. It settled into him comfortably, like he'd known it forever. "I am in love with Rose Tyler." And it felt so right. Turning to Jack, the man he'd never expected to come into his life, it was true for him too. "You too, Jack. I love you too." They were both so incredible, so wonderful, so more than he'd ever deserved.

Rose smiled somehow wider at him. Then she looked between him and Jack. "You know, you two have already kissed a couple of times. It seems very unfair." She grinned wickedly at Jack, and he grinned back. She reached out to cup his face between her hands, and then brought their lips together. If the Doctor had felt weak before, it was nothing compared to what he was feeling now. He didn't feel even the slightest bit of jealousy watching Rose and Jack together, because they were  _so beautiful_.

As the two of them separated, there was a whirring noise and the door appeared. The Doctor ran to it, stroked the wall and whispered, "Thanks, old girl."

But as he turned to let the others know, he saw them standing beside a bed which had  _definitely_ not been there before. "Come on, you can't miss out on the fun, can you?" Rose asked playfully.

Jack winked. "I'll show you the moves, if you don't know 'em."

"Like I said," the Doctor scowled, " _I know how to dance._ "

"Why don't you show us, then?" Rose teased.

The Doctor's decision was made already. "Got nowhere better to be," he muttered. Because there was no better place than here.

He was home.

 


End file.
